


Tiny Dancer

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Going undercover, Jedi Knight, M/M, Multi, and have a three-way on the way, to bust a slave-ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Sass and Kira go undercover to bust a Hutt's slave-ring on Nar Shaddaa, along the way Sass happened into a three-some with two lusty Sith Lords.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/gifts).



Both Sass and Kira were standing cuffed before the mighty and glamorous Skethess the Hutt. As the protocol droid next to the gangrenous Hutt kept reminding everyone…every several seconds…Much to the humanoids in the rooms annoyance.

Still the gaudy Hutt keep her catlike eyes focused squarely on both seemly Nar Shadda street-rats. To her sharp catlike eyes all she saw was a young feisty human female, and a subdued young chiss with eyes down cast. Behind them stood the pair of Rodian mercenaries looking on eagerly. Skethess gave the newest merchandise another once over before barking out orders to a nearby Gammoran guard. 

Who then proceed to hand the two a large unmarked sack with a strange odor coming from it. Despite the foul smell the Rodians eagerly grabbed it before scrapping and bowing their way out quickly. Meanwhile another set of orders growled out by the gaudy Hutt had both Kira and Sass pushed and grabbed by the towering Gamorreans. As they were pushed and hurried out the room and down a set of long winding corridors, a small droid silently followed them from afar making sure to mark their location.

Finally both of them were corralled into what appeared to be a dressing room, with a dozen dressers and straps of cloths scattered about where an older Twi’lek woman was hurrying about rearranging and picking outfits for the half a dozen other occupants. Spying both Kira and Sass, she rushed over and stopped before them with a critical eye. The Gamorrean guard assigned to them squealed out orders at the madam. Who merely raised an eyebrow in mockery.

“Truly? Well, we have had requests for that sort of thing for a while now and those young lords aren’t exceedingly patient.” She looked over Sass with a hard calculating glint, then passably at Kira.

“Girl! Can you mix up cocktails and the like?” The twi’lek huffed out, to which the red-heads only reply was a snort followed with.

“I know how to mix drinks that would make your Lekkus fall off Lady.” At this the older woman merely gave a cruel smirk before motioning a protocol droid over. 

“All right hon, tonight’s your time to shine then, or fall on your skinny ass.” Despite Kira’s murderous glare, the unperturbed older woman took little notice as the droid took Kira into a side room. Instead all her focus was on the Chiss’s form before her as she circled Sass slowly taking in every muscle and every flaw. 

“So darling what’s your name?” She whispered into his ear a hand wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Cya-.” “No!” The twi’lek interrupted harshly. 

“Your name is now Sapphire. Forget the past and focus on the clientele and you’ll do well here.” She told him sternly. Then letting a pleasant smile grace her viridescent face. “Come darling let’s make you stunning.” And with that Sass spent the next half an hour being shoved in and out of varying outfits each more reveling then the last, much to the Chiss’s chagrin.

Til at last Sass stood before a mirror covered in ruby-studded anklets, a ruby necklace with matching bracelets. Which of course was complemented by a deep crimson silk skirt that covered his upper thighs if only barely. Those were the only articles of clothing given to him. 

“You’ll be entertaining a couple of Sith Lords fresh from battle, they’ll be flushed with credits and you’ll make decent tips.” Spinning the young chiss around she gripped his firmly.

“Ever done dancing before?” At Sass’s blush the middle-aged woman tsked and let him go.

“Well love consider this a crash course, just be nice and they’ll be nice to you.” At this a guard appeared behind a draped doorway motioning at the chiss to follow and with a firm hand behind his back Sass was pushed out the doorway down the confusing twists and turns off the corridors. Then through one last door the Chiss was walked out into a blaze of neon signs, loud noises, and smooth Jazz. For a moment the newly coined Sapphire stared wide-eyed at such a display of extensive riches, from bejeweled surfaces to equally bejeweled dancers and servers flitting about an assortment of obviously wealthy clientele. 

In the corner at the bar he spotted Kira in a smart looking tux mixing drinks at the bar. He tried making his way over to her but was stopped by a large spurred hand wrapping around his waist and a hot mouth against his ear. 

“What is your name gorgeous?” The Sith Pureblood asked with a grin as he towered at least a foot over the young Chiss male. Struggling to remember his undercover name for a few seconds til he spat out.

“Sapphire.” The Sith didn’t seem to mind his pout. In fact his grin merely widen as he steered the newest dancer over to one of the various plush couches hidden behind a veil curtain. Sass went along with it having already caught Kira’s eye and the attention of a very familiar astromech. Already waiting on the couch was a bored female Sith pureblood still donned in battle armor. She glanced up from her wine glass with sharp narrowed eyes that thoughtfully looked over the newcomer.

“I am Lord Mâzsa, and she is my Lady, Lord Jipsu, now why don’t you join us Sapphire?” The male asked patting the seat besides him, to which Sass settled down on the edge of the couch. A astromech luckily came by just then beeping and carrying a plate with a bottle of sweet wine and cups. Lord Mâzsa reached down eagerly for a full glass and downing it in one gulp. “I must say it is a rare surprise to see one of your kind here Sapphire, but a pleasant surprise to say the least.” The Sith male asked reaching a hand out to caresses the Chiss’s arm. At this Sass gave a pleased smile and scooted closer towards the pair. At that the female raised an eyebrow and whispered into the Sith males ear all the while sporting a pleased look on her face.

At Lady Jipsu soft words the male raised an eyebrow before mummering back in agreement.

“How about a dance gorgeous?” At this Sass was carefully pulled onto the other males lap. Lord Mâzsa leaned back into the satin pillows while bringing up a hand to the small of the Chiss’s back. As his hand circled to Sass’s hip, the Chiss took the cue to start moving. Deciding to at least commit to his character at get to work. Starting off slowly he rolled his hips a few time while placing both hands on the Sith Lord’s chest for support. The sounds of easy jazz form the Bith musicians slowed time down. 

Til a slender clawed hand rested firmly on his ass. The Sith female had put down her glass and had scooted closer to the Chiss til her plump lips caressed a sapphire ear. Flicking a serpentine tongue she tasted him, then pleased at his scent,Lord Jipsu proceeded to nibble on the Chiss’s ear lobe. Meanwhile the male who’s lap he was in reached up to tease a nipple. Sass tilted his head back letting out a wanton moan as his nipple pebbled under such gentle ministrations.

A hand turned his head sideways and his face was tilted up to met the lips of the female Sith. She wasted no time in taking control of the situation, sucking on his lips harshly before trusting her split tongue inside his mouth all the while a strong callus hand gripped his jawline. 

Sass attention was split between the bites to his lips and the sudden lick to his nipple. Unable to look down, he could still feel the other males chapped lips kissing and blowing on his already hard nubs. The Sith on his chest seemed to take delight in the dark purple color hue they took on with such vigorous attention. While the Lady of the Sith who was firmly attached to his lips seemed to take delight in his whimpers, as she pulled his hair back exposing his neck. Finally able to breath the Chiss took deep gulps of air. Meanwhile behind his back motioning a curious astromech droid carrying more wine leave. With a indigent huff the droid left to return to the bar. Not that any occupants on the lounge paid him any mind. 

Particularly when Sass caught one of the hands of Lord Mâzsa, then leading it underneath the silk skirt to between his legs. 

“Please my Lord?” Sass huskily whispered a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised. 

At this his own smirk was mirrored hungrily on the Sith Pureblood’s face. A crimson hand was joined by a more slender, yet firmer one as the female joined in. Both their hands joined in slipping past a scarlet thong to cradle his manhood. 

“Smooth, and slender and already hard? My you are a delight.” Lord Jipsu purred her thump moving to rub his crown. Her sharp eyes widen in surprise at the feel of warm metal. “Seems you posses many surprises darling.” At this her clawed digit traced the rings’s outline. swirling it and teasing the head. 

“Ohhhhh.” Sass whimpered, his eyes rolled back as their hands set to work on his already leaking cock. 

The Sith male nipped at the young Chiss’s ear before leaning in. 

“I may not have a ring sweetling, yet I believe you won’t find me wanting.” At this he lead Sass’s own eager hands towards the front of his leggings. 

At which upon contact the dancer hurriedly freed the Sith’s already half-hard manhood from it’s confines. With a pleased smirk Sass took measure of the girth of the manhood in is hands. While having held plenty of cocks before a throbbing Sith’s red manhood was a new experience. And one the certainly didn’t disappoint, both in length and girth. 

His own blue hand could only barely manged to wrap around the rapidly hardening member. Still another set of fingers joined theirs and pushed them out of the way, Lady Jipsu had a firm grip on both their manhood’s and started to move an elegant hand slowly with both manhood’s, and men flushed against each other. Sass could smell the thickening scent of arousal filling the room That was nothing compared to the warmth and quick movement of the Lady’s hand, which grew slick from both men’s combined pre-come leaking across their flared crowns. 

Sass felt the back of his neck being grabbed and being pulled in for a desperate kiss. No sooner had the Sith male had left him breathless and panting then he was passed to the female Sith who was even more dominate and desperate for his mouth. A sharp tooth bite his lower lip causing a dribble of blood to spill which both Sith eagerly lapped up, relishing in the delicious taste with sounds of contentment and pleasurable purring. Overcome with need the Chiss could barely form a thought, yet as the pace was speed with twists added he found he could utter one simple plea.

“PL-PL-PLEASE!!!” He cried out breathless and nearly ready to pass out from need. Lady Jipsu wore a pleased smirk before gripping his chin and turning him to stare straight into her eyes.

“You beg so prettily, I want to hear you begging to allow you to come Sapphire darling.” At this the pace stopped with a pinch at the base to prevent his release. All sense of pride long gone, held firmly between the two, the young chiss staring straight into taunting eyes began his degrading pleas for relief. Sass was babbling desperate pleas half of which he couldn’t remember.

“Goddess!!!”

Yet at this one desperate plea the Lady’s golden eyes lit up in cruel delight and she began to resume the previous pace. “Go on pretty, tell me how much you worship me.” She whispered biting at his throat leaving dark bruises along the pulse point. So the dancer began to whimper out desperate pleas of worship an praise towards the teasing crimson goddess. Her delight grew at the dancers desperation, as did her own need.

At the sound of a moan from her fellow Sith however grew she decided to end his pleasure so the lovely chiss could focus on hers instead. 

Quickening her pace and with a lick to a azure nipple caused the chiss to come along with the other lord. Cum painted across the dancers naked belly marking him with Sith seed.

A sight that pleased both Lords to no end. 

And causing Lady Jipsu to grab hold of Sapphire and bring him in for a harsh kiss. Before forcing on his knees between her legs. Shimming out of her sharp lower armor gave the dancer access to her already wet womanhood. Which he did eagerly, diving between her legs an lapping at the juices eagerly like a man starved for water eager to drown himself. 

Sass’s eyes rolled back and his nose flared taking in her sweet scent of arousal and sweat. As he lost himself in her womanhood a large hand reached over stroking his hair comfortably.

“Good boy, such a good little slut.” A deep voice whispered pleased, as his hand keep caressing the Chiss’s soft dark strands. Meanwhile Lady Jipsu could feel her orgasm getting closer at the dancers expert mouth pleasured her, his tongue nuzzling her bud. At this she trapped his head between her legs with her thighs and began to ram her cunt against his face. 

He looked up at her with teary pleading eyes covered in a pleasurable haze. Humping the Chiss’s pretty lips a few more times gave the desired result of her orgasm reaching it’s peak and her juices soaking Sapphire’s face. Releasing him from her hold, the chiss feel to the floor gasping for breath. 

Sass was breathless almost naked and cover in Sith seed and juices….he had never felt so aroused in his life. 

He could have passed out right there on the club’s carpet, if not for the feel of strong spurred arms lifting him up back onto the couch and onto the females lap. Just then a droid passed by with drinks aplenty which both Sith Lord’s gladly took from the offered tray. Lady Jipsu even offered him one bringing up to his lips an with a slight from taking it away at the dancers silent refusal with a shack of his weary head. 

Shrugging she merely downed the glass herself while the other Lord had already had several.

“ Mâz?” 

“Yes my love?” Her husband answered voice pleasant from sated need and good wine. “My birthday shall arrive soon, shall it not?” At his wife’s words Lord Mâzsa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Yes dear, it shall indeed.”

“I believe I know the perfect gift for my special day and he happens to be on hand.” At this her grip on the chiss grew firmer but not unpleasantly so. “Yes my Love, he would make delightfully pretty present.” 

He replied raising a thumb to caress trembling bruised blue lips. The Lord traced them gently getting a shiver of pleasure when a clever tongue flicked out tasting the digit. However the pleasurable feeling continued to grow until sleep quickly overtook both Sith. Sass let out a please yawn at seeing the drugs finally taking affect, getting up gingerly from the lounge the chiss peaked his head out. Seeing every guard and client was sound asleep, one even asleep between the breasts of a bored looking dancer. Still a worried red-head was running up to him green saber in hand. She however stopped dead in her tracks and seeing his please grin and body covered in hickies she broke out into hysterical laughter. Sass chuckle at seeing his Padawan bent over hugging her sides as her laughter echoed across the room.

“Hahahahahaha!! Oh by the Force master it’s been a while for you huh?” Kira giggled out starting to compose herself. Behind her was a line of women and men looking on nervelessly, while Tee-Seven came up beeping curiously.

“Alright Kira we need to get all these people back to the ship before more of the Gamorrean’s decide to take a peak.” Sass said while picking up his lightsaber from the noisy droid.

Kira with a evil gleeful grin merely replied. “Yes Master, and don’t worry I totally didn’t have Tee-Seven here holo-record images of you in this outfit.” Sass laughed nervelessly, but as Kira walked back towards the exit whistling, causing the young Jedi master to break out into a cold sweat. 

“Wait! Kira! You were joking right? RIGHT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sass doing his Zeltron heritage proud, while also putting his Chiss and Jedi side to shame. (;


End file.
